Some computing platforms may provide a user interface from which a user can chat, speak, or otherwise communicate with a virtual, computational assistant (e.g., also referred to as “an intelligent personal assistant,” “an interactive assistant,” “an assistant module,” or simply as an “assistant”) to cause the assistant to output information, respond to a user's needs, or otherwise perform certain operations to help the user complete a task. Some assistants may execute on a variety of different computing platforms having different capabilities. For example, some computing platforms may only provide an audio-based user interface for communicating between the user and the assistant while other computing platforms may provide both an audio-based user interface (e.g., microphones and speakers) as well as a visually-based user interface (e.g., a graphical user interface) for communicating between the user and the assistant.